Tigercherry's Wonderful Wreck of a Life
By Nightfern. Yes, you heard it right. The sysop made this page. Inspired by One Year Later. RATED R. Tigercherry yawned as she stretched on his expensive, tawny leather couch. She was the heir to an enormous fortune, thanks to the death of her father, but that didn't mean she couldn't party. She was bored of watching HD TV all day in his 120 inch flat screen. Boring. Tigercherry sighed and sat up on the couch, walking over to the skyline view of New York in her 20th floor apartment. In the kitchen, the phone rang. She groaned and walked over to the phone, holding the phone with her front paws. It was Greybird, a friend. "Yo Tigercherry, Hollyberry is having a party at Pussy Club (author's note: I seriously meant the cat. Honestly). Wanna come?" Tigercherry hyperventilated. "Yes!" she mewed. "I'll be right there." You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down, Playing sweet, Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. Grabbing her Porsche keys, Tigercherry bolted out the door on hind legs and hit the private elevator button. It was on the floor under her. It couldn't seem to get here fast enough as she pounded on the button. Finally, with a plesant ding, the elevator opened and Tigercherry pelted into the elevator, pushed the close button, and stamped her feet on the plush cream carpet as the annoying elevator music filled her ears. He makes me this, Brings me up, Brings me down, Dancing sweet, Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. Minutes later, Tigercherry told the chauffeur to get her Porsche quick. You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down, Playing sweet, Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. He makes me this, Brings me up, Brings me down, Dancing sweet, Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. Oh, Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Hey, sexy boy, set me free, Don't be so shy, '' ''play with me, '' ''My dirty boy, can't you see '' ''That you belong next to me. Hey, sexy boy, set me free, Don't be so shy, play with me, My dirty boy, can't you see You are the one I need You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down, Playing sweet, Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. He makes me this, Brings me up, Brings me down, Dancing sweet, Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. Oh, Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Oh, yeah, mmm yeah Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah.... You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down, Playing sweet, Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. He makes me this, '' ''Brings me up, Brings me down, Dancing sweet, Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down... Mr. Saxobeat. You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down... Mr. Saxobeat. Category:Songfics